character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nero (Canon, Devil May Cry)/AogiriKira
|-|DMC4 Nero= |-|DMC5 Nero= Summary This profile contains spoilers for the game Devil May Cry 5. Proceed with caution. Nero is the son of Vergil and an unnamed woman. He was raised as a demon-slaying Holy Knight by the Order of the Sword, a religious group that worships Sparda as "The Savior". Nero is forced to confront his heritage and the very institution he was raised in after a confrontation with the Demon Hunter Dante leaves the order's head, Sanctus, dead. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly High 4-C to 4-B | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Nero Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: 16-17 (DMC4) | 22-23 (DMC5) Classification: Human/Demon Hybrid (Quarter Demon), Member of The Order of the Sword (DMC4), Devil Hunter (DMC5) Powers and Abilities: |-|Devil May Cry 4=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possibly Self-Sustenance (Types 1 & 2), Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsman, and Marksman, Can extend his Devil Bringer to grab nearby enemies or pull himself towards them, Minor Fire Manipulation with Red Queen (Can spray a flammable propellant across Red Queen's blade to enhance the power of its strikes), Demonic Energy Manipulation (Can be used for various purposes, including creating a platform for a double jump and amplifying the shots with Blue Rose), Power Absorption (Can absorb demonic energy to enhance his Devil Bringer), Minor Size Manipulation with Devil Bringer (Is able to alter its spectral version's size), Regeneration (Mid; scaling from Dante and Vergil, who instantly regenerated from a gut slash while exhausted. Healed a lethal wound upon awakening his Devil Trigger and also healed his arm back upon awakening his Devil Trigger once again), Can use Devil Trigger to summon phantom swords and a spirit which mimics Nero's movements and attacks with Yamato, Statistics Amplification with Devil Trigger, Durability Negation with Yamato's Spatial Manipulation, Resurrection (Revived Nero) and Energy Projection with Yamato, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible beings), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation and Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Life Force Absorption, Likely Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Likely scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), Cosmic Radiations, Hostile Telepathy/Illusions/Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, and Possession (Likely scales to Dante and Vergil in their younger years who have these resistances.) |-|Devil May Cry 5=All previous abilities except for Yamato, Cyborgization (Partial), Time Manipulation with Ragtime (Can slow down time in certain enemies or in the whole area using the Quicksilver), Healing with Sweet Surrender and Devil Trigger, Flight with Punch Line and Devil Trigger, Light Manipulation with Mega Buster, Electricity Manipulation with Overture and Energy Manipulation with other Devil Breakers, Statistics Amplification, Immortality (Types 1 & 3) and Summoning while in Devil Trigger (Can summon spectral swords just like Vergil), possibly Dimensional Travel (Via Scaling to Dante), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Should scale to Vergil and Dante who are capable of taking away or giving the Sins back their names, due to containing the blood of Sparda.) and possibly Time Paradoxal Resistance, Likely Resistance to Time Stop, Space-Time Manipulation, and Precognition (Likely scales to Dante's resistances.) Attack Potency: At least City level (Can easily stomp Echidna who was capable of doing this.), possibly Large Star level to Solar System level (Went on to fight Sanctus within the Savior. With Sanctus having the awakened Sword of Sparda and a portion of his power, he should be superior to the likes of Nelo Angelo, and Nightmare. The Savior also contained 5 dimensions with stars in each one, inside the stair way to heaven.) Attacks with Yamato ignore conventional durability | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (After unlocking his True Devil Trigger he was able to fight a serious, but weakened Vergil.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily comparable to, if not faster than Dante's younger self.) | At least Massively FTL+ possibly Infinite to Immeasurable (Kept up with Vergil, and is capable of reacting to him in Sin Devil Trigger, and catch him out of the air.) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can lift and swing around demons such as Berial and Bael with little difficulty) | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least City Class, possibly Large Star class to Solar System Class (Capable of harming Sanctus with his strikes, and cause him harm with the Devil Bringer) | At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal (Harmed Dante with a smack to the face, and is capable of hurting Vergil.) Durability: At least City level, possibly Large Star level to Solar System level (Tanked attacks from Sanctus and a stab to his arm from Yamato.) | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Can survive Vergil's attacks) Stamina: Very high (Fought through many of the strongest demons Fortuna had to offer and still had the strength to keep on going. Was fighting demons back to back through out Redgrave and only broke a sweat against Urizen and Vergil.) Range: Standard melee range. Can reach up to tens of meters with Blue Rose (Cue Smith and Wesson Model 500 characteristics) and Devil Bringer. Up to hundreds of meters with Yamato's Spatial Manipulation. Standard Equipment: |-|Red Queen= * Red Queen: Nero's customized version of a Durandal, the blade wielded by the members of The Order of the Sword which is modeled after German Großes Messer (en. Great Sword). It's modified with motorcycle-like gear shift, which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the sword and opponent, increasing the power of its strikes. This system is known as "Exceed". It's strong enough for Nero to be able to use it as a jet. This and few other modifications make Red Queen comparable to Devil Arms in power (despite it not being one) and nearly impossible for anyone but Nero to wield. |-|Blue Rose= * Blue Rose: Heavily modified version of Smith & Wesson Model 500, crafted by Nero himself. Capable of shooting 2 bullets with one pull of the trigger. The differences are: ** 6-shot cylinder as opposed to the original 5-shot cylinder. ** Extra barrel underneath allowing for a double shot. ** Got targeting sights and porting on each barrel to reduce recoil and muzzle flip. ** There's also a split-lag between first and second bullets. Thanks to that, the first bullet breaks the enemy's armor while the second pierce through the damaged surface and inflicts actual damage. ** Blue Rose also has the ability to shoot one bullet at a time. ** It's shots can also be charged with demonic energy for a higher damage input. |-| Devil Bringer= * Devil Bringer: Nero's right arm, manifestation of his demonic power. Can manifest through it's larger spectral version. Devil Bringer can be used for lifting, striking and throwing objects way larger than Nero. It's is also able to pull objects towards its owner, or Nero towards them instead. Proved to be highly durable which, combined with its strength, can be very useful for blocking enemy attacks. |-| Yamato= * Yamato: Sharper and dark-forged variation of katana. Can cut through anything, even the very fabric of space itself. Despite its power, Nero is not able to reveal it's full potential at the moment, but he's still managed to awake his own Devil Trigger. '''It allows him to summon and fire phantom swords, as well as a spectral demon avatar which mimics Nero's movements and attacks with Yamato. In that state, Nero's physical characteristics and healing factor are also amplified. |-|Devil Breakers= The Devil Breaker is a specialized artificial appendage that has eight different types of which Nero is able to use. Each Devil Breaker connects to the base of his arm, making them easily replaceable. The base of the Devil Breaker contains the wire which is used for the Wire Snatch ability, which behaves exactly as the Devil Bringer's Snatch ability: it pulls small enemies onto Nero but pushes Nero toward larger enemies. This move is available by default even if Nero has no Devil Breaker equipped. '''Overture was forged from a Blitz. After Nero's battle with it, Nico asked him to take its corpse so she could research how it produces electricity and then use that as a reference to build the Overture. Punch Line was created from a chunk of material recovered after Nero defeats Goliath. When in action, Punch Line telescopes out, the side-fins unfolding into a pair of small wings and a set of tailfins unfolding at the rear. The wrist and hand remain largely unchanged, save for a set of red spikes flipping up from the knuckles and thumb. Gerbera is a green and black Devil Breaker arm with a forearm made of diagonal slat segments. An emitter is present in the palm of the hand, which closes up when not in use. When in its fully deployed state, the forearm unfolds into a circular focusing array Helter Skelter was created at the same time as Punch Line after Nero defeats the demon Goliath, it is a tapered gold spiral with a three-pronged claw hand at the tip. When in use, it unfolds into a series of vicious curved blades mounted to a central spindle via assemblies resembling propellors. Tomboy was created at the same time as the Buster Arm. With Red Queen, it opens out to rest against the sword's fuel injection system during Nero's swing. When in use it has two forms depending on what weapon it is used in combination with. In both forms, a series of exhaust pipes unfold from the forearm, and the arm assembly unfolds. Buster Arm was created at the same time as Tomboy after Nero defeats Artemis. The device is the result of her attempting to artificially recreate the Buster ability of Nero's lost Devil Bringer. The Buster Arm is a large claw in primarily silver and red, with glowing blue highlights Rawhide was created from a fragment of the demonic machine Gilgamesh recovered after it is defeated by Nero. It is primarily blue, red and black, with a metal claw-hand and a forearm with a ridged surface. When in use, they unfurl to form a serpentine whip with a claw tip and bladed edges. Ragtime was created from a chunk of demonic material recovered by V after he defeats Elder Geryon Knight. When in use, it unfolds to form a large clock face around the wrist, with the various gears taking up positions around the main circle. A glowing blue clock hand appears within it. Sweet Surrender 'is a white prosthetic hand with a soft rubber-like texture, a speed setting dial on the back of the hand, and decorative gold on the forearm. When in use, it glows pale green, healing Nero from his wounds 'Intelligence: Gifted (A high ranking member of the Order of the Sword. Did battle with and out matched the likes of Credo who was a high ranking Holy Knight. Had the intelligence necessary to craft his own weapons, Red Queen and Blue Rose) Weaknesses: Nero is a very short tempered person, and is quick to anger. While skilled he doesn't have the same level of skill with the Yamato as Vergil. | Nero retains his short temper from the previous game. His Devil Breakers aren't that durable and can break upon being hit while using them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Streak: Dashes forward, delivering a slash. Nero's equivalent to Dante's Stinger. * Buster: Nero using his Devil Bringer grabs the opponent and performs a move on them, usually resulting in a slam. * Exceed: With the use of Red Queen, Nero can rev it up and cause his attacks to become much more powerful, aided by the engine inside the blade. DMC4_Nero_DT.png|Yamato Devil Trigger Yare_Yare.png|True Devil Trigger * Yamato Devil Trigger: Nero can reach a heightened state of power with Yamato, a spirit taking a form similar to Vergil's Devil Trigger stands behind him. With this form the spirit will fight alongside Nero, and he can used Summoned Swords in this state. **'True Devil Trigger:' After having Yamato taken from him, Nero later reached his True Devil Trigger state, which retains similarities to his Yamato Devil Trigger, but is much more powerful. He is able to use Summoned Swords once more, and he gains spectral wings with claws that can fight alongside him akin to the Yamato's spirit, and he also capable of using these wings to fly. Key: Devil May Cry 4 | Devil May Cry 5 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:AogiriKira Category:Devil May Cry